24 Hours
by Hottie4TeenTitans2005
Summary: Beastboy must choose between the love of his life or to give up his powers for 24 hours. Can BB live through the suspense.Flames, comments, and suggestions welcome. Chapter 3 up and running. lolBB and Raven, Robin and Star, Cyborg and Bumblebee
1. Slade Attacks

Hey all readers! Um I know I kind of rushed through the other one, I'm not going to do that with this one. So keep your eyes open for the next chapter. Um just to give you the down low this story is called 24 hours and its all about Beastboy. So have fun and have some good laughs too! Titanlvr2005 P.S. oh yea flames, comments, and ideas are welcome.

Chapter 1: Slade Attacks

It was 10:30p.m. at the Titans Tower. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Beastboy that is. The sound of _clinging_ and _clanging _of virtual robots filled the room. Beastboy had been trying to beat Cyborg's record for hours.

"Oh come on. I can beat you. Only 500 more points and I'll be tied with Cyborg."

Then all of the sudden the alarm went off. _Beep beep beep._ The sound of the alarm filled the Tower. Everyone could be heard coming out of their rooms and into the living room.

"Titans move!" said Robin in a sleepily voice.

Beastboy paid no attention to the alarm and Robin, so he kept on playing.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Raven.

Without waiting for an answer, Raven grabbed Beastboy by the ear and started dragging him out the door.

BB and Raven join the others fighting Slade. Right when Slade sees Beastboy, he grins a hideous grin as he snatches up Raven into his iron clutch.

"Slade. I should have known it was you," said Beastboy.

"Nice to see you again….Beastboy."

Everyone's eyes went from Slade to Beastboy and back again. Beastboy's eyes began to grow smaller as Slade's smile began to grow wider.

"Why are you here? You said that if I did that one thing, you'd leave us alone. And especially tonight. You are just sick and wrong," screamed Beastboy clenching his hands into fists.

Everyone's eyes shot at Beastboy.

"You helped Slade!" screamed Robin pointing his finger at Slade behind him.

"No, Robin, guys it's not what you think. I didn't help him. He said that if I didn't give up this something, he would hurt the one I love."

As he said that last sentence, he looked at Raven who was clenched in Slade's firm grip. Raven's cheeks were a bright red color as she was struggling to get away from Slade's iron grip. She screamed in pain. Slade was squeezing her tighter and tighter with every second.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Robin, "If you put her down, you just might leave here alive."

Robin was trying to negotiate, but it didn't work. Then all of the Titans, except Beastboy, were caught off guard and tied to the ground by loose water pipes.

"You have 1 hour to give it up, or she dies."

After saying this, Slade vanishes into thin air with Raven still clutched in his arms. Beastboy drops to the ground and puts his head in his hands.

"I never meant for this to happen."

Standing up he walks out of the building, thinking intently about Raven and what he has to do.

Ok well I know it's kind of short so if you want you can give me some of your ideas for this story I would really appreciate it. I would really like to see what people think of it. Flames, comments, and ideas welcome. The next chapter is going to be called "Hardest Decision of His Life". Keep an eye peeled for it. See ya! Titanlvr2005


	2. The Hardest Decision of his life

24 Hours

Hey, I'm back. Um well here is chapter 2 of 24 hours. I don't really know what to say in this chapter so all it's really going to be about is just Beastboy's hard decision and what the consequences are. So sit tight and have fun.

Chapter 2: The Hardest Decision of his Life

Beastboy lay on the sofa thinking intently about nothing, about everything, and crying every 5 minutes.

"I can't believe that that son of a bitch took Raven from me. I never should have made that deal with Slade."

"Yea," said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to find Cyborg in the kitchen eating his midday snack.

"It was a stupid mistake. The worst thing you can do is make a deal with a villain about the Titans or even your powers."

"I really like Raven and I knew that he wasn't kidding when he said give up your powers or he'll hurt Raven. Do you want to know what happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Well if it's long enough to finish my sandwich and not so long that I fall asleep….sure," said Cyborg sarcastically as he jumped over the sofa and landed hard on it. Since he landed so hard he made Beastboy go up in the air about 5 feet.

"Anyway, about one week ago, I went to meet Slade because he had something of mine. So I went to his hideout. I don't know how I found it but it's kind of like I automatically knew where it was. So when I went in, I was ambushed by about 50 of Slade's minions, and gassed. When I woke up, I found myself tied to one of the stone columns that held the hideout up. As I struggled, I could see Slade talking to someone in the shadows. I never found out who it was but he talked to this person for a while until he finally came to me and started negotiating. He said that if I wanted to live that I would have to give up the one I love. And I refused. I could never give Raven over to him. So he tried to make me do it again. He said if I don't give up Raven that I would never see that light of the sky that was out of the cave again. But I still refused. Then Slade made one final attempt to make me give up Raven, and I still refused. Then he said that if I didn't want to give her to him, he'll just kidnap her. I said that if he laid one hand on her that he would regret the day he ever was born." Beastboy paused to grieve for Raven.

"So what happened next?" said Cyborg sounding like and eager school girl.

"He just laughed. He said that if I loved her so much, that I should give up my powers for 24 hours if I didn't want her hurt. And you pretty much know what happened next."

"So now you have to make the hardest decision of you life, between Raven or your powers."

"Pretty much." Beastboy turned from Cyborg's stare.

30 minutes remaining. Pacing in his room, Beastboy thinks of what he should do.

"Should I try to beat Slade or should I actually give up my powers?"

_knock knock knock_

"Go away," said Beastboy with haste in his voice.

The knocking continued.

"I said go AWAY!"

"It is I, Starfire," said the familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh sorry Star. Come on in."

Beastboy had a lot on his mind. He felt like a ton has been put on his shoulders. The ton is worry and grief. As Starfire enters the room, she tries to get through the many obstacles on the floor of his room.

"I know this is hard for you, but I wish to help you get Raven back. May I….. " Starfire stopped herself to look at Beastboy who was staring at the ground.

Finally, Beastboy's eyes left the floor and met with Starfire's soft, gentle eyes.

"I don't think you can help. I mean you really are sweet and you like to help your friends, but this time is just different. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything anyone can do," said Beastboy as he walked around in his room.

_Crackle, crunch_

Beastboy looked at the ground. He picked up a frame that had a picture of him and Raven at the carnival on their first date. Broken shards of glass were all over the floor.

"I shall go get a broom," said Starfire as she ran out the door.

20 minutes remaining. In the hallway near the door that goes to the living room, Beastboy takes a deep breath and walks through the door.

"Everyone, I've made a decision…."said Beastboy with much confidence.

No one listened.

"I said I've made a decision!"

This time everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I've decided….. to give up my powers."

Everyone was in shock.

"But Beastboy, you can't just do that," said Robin.

"I can. They're my powers and I can give or take them away." After saying this, Beastboy stormed through the door and slammed it.

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at the door.

"Maybe we should follow him," suggested Starfire. Everyone agreed.

At Slade's hideout, Beastboy walked through the opening. Slade was standing a little past the end of the hallway.

"So you've decided to give them up eh?"

"Holy Crap. Duh what the hell do you think I'm doing in this crap hole of yours?"

Beastboy walked further down the hallway and started to feel a harsh pain in his heart. Beastboy blacked out.

When he awoke, he found himself back in Titans tower and Raven was sitting there with him.

"Are you ok, Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Yea, I think so."

Beastboy got up and went to the bathroom. In Beastboy's room, Raven sat there looking at the picture of them at the carnival. Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream come from the bathroom. Raven ran as fast as she could to see what was wrong.

"Beastboy, what's wrong?" asked Robin outside the door.

The door flung open and the steam from the shower that was on came rushing out. They could see the shadow of Beastboy looking at himself in the mirror. The steam finally cleared and everyone stood mesmerized at the sight that they were seeing.

"I'm….I'm…..not green anymore. It wasn't a dream. It was all real. All of it."

Beastboy stood there head in hands and sobbing. Raven went over and started patting Beastboy on the back,

"So the 24 hours begins."

Well, hope you liked it. I am really excited about this story. It is supposed to be a little long this time. If I can, I'm probably going to make it about 7 or 8 chapters. Well see ya later! Titanlvr2005


	3. Beastboy's Changes

24 Hours

Hey! I am really excited that everyone likes my story that reviewed on it. Hopefuly you will like this next chapter. It's called Hour 1: Beastboy's Changes. This is a really fun story to write. I hope you will like what comes next. Oh yea and when you see after the sentence, it means yea as if Robin ever could.

Chapter 3: Hour 1: Beastboy's Changes

"Beastboy..." Robin was speechless.

Everyone was staring at Beastboy who looked totally different. Beastboy now looked...human. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and his skin was actually white. Beastboy opened his mouth really wide. He couldn't see his beast teeth. They were gone along with his powers and his "Beastboy" look.

"I can't believe...The whole thing...I...I..." Beastboy couldn't keep his sentences straight. He was studdering and staring into the mirror as if it were looking at him and laughing.

"Beastboy, I think you should go back to your room. It would be best for all of us." Raven's sweet smile calmed Beastboy and he finally got up. Eventhough he looked calm, underneath it all, Beastboy was as worried and frightened as the next titan.

Beastboy walked a slow moving pace to his room. His head and hands hanging. Everyone could hear his heavy footsteps and the slam of his door. Raven and Robin looked at eachother with a sort of sadness in their eyes.

In his room, Beastboy was staring at his clock hoping that the 24 hours would soon be over. Every second felt like days.

"Come on you stupid clock...GO FASTER!" Beastboy was yelling at the clock more than he had ever yelled at anyone in his entire life.

Beastboy went downstairs to see if he could do something to pass the time. On his way, he passed the combat training room. He could hear Robin hitting the punching bag. Beastboy stepped into the room.

"Hey Robin! Can I train with you?" Robin stopped punching the bag. He stared at Beastboy unblinkingly.

"Ummm...well...ummmm..." Robin couldn't say what he wanted to say because he didn't want to hurt Beastboy's feelings.

"Oh, I get it. Since I don't have any powers anymore, I can't train with you. Thanks a lot Robin. I thought you were my friend." Beastboy stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Beastboy, I didn't mean it that way..."

The next hour passed by so slowly that an inchworm could have beat it in a race. Every once in a while, one of the Titans would come by his room and yell at him for making such a stupid mistake. Beastboy stayed in his room, staring at all of the pictures of him and his friends. He picked up the picture of him and Raven. He now wished he had never made that deal. His eyes grew large and filled with tears.

knock knock

"Who is it?"

"Raven..."

Raven's voice calmed Beastboy and he let her in.

"So do you want to yell at me too? Everyone else has..." His head droped and he stared at the gound unblinkingly.

"No." Her answer was simple but complex.

Raven ran over and hugged Beastboy.

"Thankyou...for everything. I know you made that deal for me and I really appreciate it."

As she was walking out of the door, she turned around and looked at Beastboy. His eyes came up and slowly met with Raven's.

"..." Beastboy was silent.

Raven closed the door and left Beastboy alone.

Beastboy collapsed onto his bed and sat there. Pretty soon he fell asleep.

When he woke up he could hear the alarm going off. Beastboy jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Who is it?" asked Beastboy.

Everyone stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't say," said Raven. She was the only one who would say anything to Beastboy.

"TITANS MOVE!" yelled Robin.

Everyone ran out of the room, including Beastboy. Cyborg stopped him at the door.

"I think you should stay here Bea..."

"But.."

"No! You can't fight. You have no powers."

"Yea, but that doesn't matter...does it?"

Cyborg walk out of the tower before Beastboy could get his answer.

Ok. Well, I hope you liked it. I kind of had writer's block for the last month so I couldn't write anything because I didn't have any inspiration. Well, I am now back to normal and am better than ever. I hope you will keep an eye pealed for the next chapter. It's called "Alone Time". Well talk to you later. Oh and I almost forgot, I changed my name. Now it's Hottie4TeenTitans2005! Talk to you later.


End file.
